The Shippers Dictionary, A-Z Het Version
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a collection of Het Pairings, based on an A-Z of Ship Names. See first chapter for more information. Find Pairings such as Aurora Borealis, Orange Crush and Quaffle and Snitch. All ratings will be T or below, and a variety of Genres.</html>
1. Aurora Borealis

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**A/N - This collection came about when I found a list of 'ship' names on FictionAlley. I've never heard of most of them, which is a shame, because there are some really good ones. I've decided to write an A-Z, using a mixture of my favourite pairings, and my favourite 'ship' names. This collection will be the Het version, and there will be a slash version to follow. **

**I haven't found ship names for X, Y and Z, so if you know of any, either PM me, or leave it in a review :) **

**This ship is called Aurora Borealis. **

**.x.**

**Written for;**

**The Hunger Games Competition, Day Two. Prompts used; Relief, "You're Freezing", Knockturn Alley, Frank Longbottom, Astray. **

**Hogwarts - Defence Class - Assignment 5**

**As Many As You Want Competition - Smile, cloak, bloody. **

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Competition - Annie Cresta**

**Word Count - 977 **

**.x.**

**Aurora Borealis **

**.x.**

**Someone To Come Home To**

Frank shifted slightly under the borrowed invisibility cloak he was wearing. The night was wearing on, and it was uncomfortable, crouching in the shadows, watching and waiting for something that might not happen. Auror Night Duty was the worst. His cohort, Micheal Higgins, sat mumbling almost silently to himself about the unfairness of it all.

"Bloody Knockturn Alley all night, I swear, Moody's trying to get us killed," he muttered, nudging Frank slightly with his knee.

Frank chuckled quietly, his hand covering his mouth. Looking around again, it was still deserted, but making a noise when under an invisibility cloak still wasn't advisable.

"He's paranoid, he is," Micheal continued.

"Not really. He's just endured a lot more than we have, and he want's everyone to be careful," Frank reasoned.

"Yeah but come on, Frank, did you hear him today?" Micheal asked, before proceeding with a bad impression of Moody. "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. And don't blink. Good luck."

"He wasn't that bad...alright, so maybe he was, but seriously, the man knows what he's on about."

"Hmm." Micheal paused for a moment. "You're not going to tell him I did that, are you?" he asked, and Frank almost laughed again at the slight tremble in his partners voice.

"Well... Of course I won't. Still, you gotta remember Micheal, we're at war."

"Yeah, I know. Can't really miss it, can you? Every day, someone else dies, or goes missing."

Micheal sighed heavily, before he too shifted into a more comfortable position. Time passed, slowly and silently, the two rookie Aurors sighing occasionally but no longer talking. The alley was still. Too still.

Frank frowned. It was almost three am, and he hadn't seen anyone since a little after ten pm. That was unusual in any of the Wizarding streets, but particularly this one, when most business taking place here was done under the cover of darkness. Before he could tell his partner of his thoughts, an explosion on the opposite end of the alley had them flying through the air.

Frank landed with a hard thump, a groan escaping him. Grasping for his belt, he pressed the button to call for emergency back up, and rolled gingerly to his side. Micheal was a little away from him, so Frank pulled himself across the ground, afraid to stand in case Death Eaters were waiting for him. Laying a hand on Micheal's arm, he shook him gently.

"Frank?" Micheal gasped out, and Frank sighed in relief.

"You alright," he whispered, lifting his head slightly to see if he could see anyone. The street appeared to be empty, but Frank knew that that might not be the case.

"I think so," Micheal replied. "You."

"Yeah. I called for back up," Frank murmured, but before he had even finished speaking, apparition cracks sounded all around him. The red cloaks of the Aurors could be seen sweeping the floor around the newcomer's boots, and Frank almost laughed with relief.

"Longbottom, Higgins, you alright?" a calm soothing voice asked above him, and Frank looked up to see Kingsley staring down at him.

"Yeah, we're fine," Frank said, and with effort, he managed to push himself up first into a sitting position, and then stood up.

"Use your portkeys, go back to the office, unless you need to go to St Mungos?"

"No, I'm good. I'll wait at the office. Micheal? You need to go to the hospital?" Frank asked, watching as his partner followed him in getting to his feet, albeit a little unsteadily.

"No, I think I'm fine," Micheal replied, and Kingsley nodded at them both.

"We'll see you back at the office."

.x.

After arriving back at the Ministry, Frank and Micheal didn't have to wait long before the others were back, Moody asking questions as soon as he walked in the room. After explaining what happened, and finally satisfying the hardened warrior, both were dismissed for a nights rest.

Frank had never been so glad to floo into his house as he was that night. It wasn't the house that held his appreciation, rather the someone to come home to.

Alice lay asleep on the settee facing the fire, a book held precariously in place against her chest, a half eaten blueberry muffin on the table beside her. She startled away when Frank stepped from the flames, and taking in his dishevelled appearance, she sat up quickly.

"What happened?" she demanded, standing up and stepping closer to him.

"An explosion in Knockturn Alley," Frank said, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're freezing," she complained, but she didn't move away from him. He nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in the scent that was half conditioner, half purely Alice.

"No one was hurt?" she asked, pulling back from his slightly to look at his face.

He shook his head in the negative and she sighed in relief.

"That's something I suppose. Are you hungry, or thirsty, I could make you -"

Frank cut her off with a well placed kiss to her lips.

"All I want, right now, is you."

She smiled, a wicked smile that made him fall in love with her all over again.

"My, my, Mr Longbottom, are you trying to lead me astray?" she asked, suddenly going over all coy.

He laughed, nudging her with his hip. "Is that what you call it?"

"Whatever it is, I'm looking forward to it. Lets go to bed."

Frank let Alice lead him up the stairs. Tonight, he would forget about explosions and night duty. He would forget about Death Eaters and casualties of war. Tonight, he would be a man going to bed with his wife.

Tonight, he would allow himself some happiness.


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer - As always, I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N - So this ship is called Beauty and the Beast, and to me at least, seems a bit more easily understood than the previous one. Either way, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Written For;**

**The Great Maze Competition - Entry Fee.**

**The Greek Mythology Competition - Hyperion**

**The Pick a Card Challenge - Queen Of Diamonds**

**Fighting the Loneliness **

"You're really good with him," Remus said from the doorway, startling Hermione, who was currently rocking Teddy to sleep. It was getting close to the full moon, and he always got cranky around that time.

Laying him back in his crib, Hermione crept from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you for seeing to him," Remus said, as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen together.

"There's no need to thank me," she replied, busying herself with the kettle. "You know I love looking after him."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you and Harry, always asking one of you to look after him."

"Remus, we both know how much writing your book means to you and I at least honestly don't mind. I'm sure Harry loves looking after him too."

"Where is Harry tonight?"

"Out with Bill and Charlie, I think. Oh, and he said something about meeting up with Oliver. Puddlemere are still after recruiting him before the club selections next month."

"Ah, I see. Still no word from Ron to either of you?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. Ron had lost himself in his grief after the battle, when his girlfriend, Susan Bones, died in his arms from a stray spell. Molly and Arthur had finally taken him to St Mungos when he tried to commit suicide three months ago. The healers had told them all that when he was strong enough, they would allow him to write to his friends and family before allowing visits.

"When he's better, he'll write. We just have to wait him out."

Remus nodded, taking a cup of tea from Hermione.

"And you, Hermione, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Studying is keeping me busy, you know."

"You never go out any more," Remus pressed, watching through narrowed eyes as her eyes sparkled with what looked suspiciously like unshed tears.

"I don't need to go out," she replied in little more than a whisper. "I have Teddy, and you and Harry here. I don't need anything else."

Remus left the subject alone after that, not wanting her to cry because of him. He had a feeling he knew what the issue was, having suffered it himself.

Loneliness.

The friendship they all shared was great, and most of the time, there was always someone else in the house to talk to, but friendship wasn't the same as having someone to share a bed with, to share a hug, to share a life. Friends weren't there when you wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, with soothing words and soft skin to comfort you. Friends weren't there every time you fell down, with a gentle smile and a hand already held out to help you up.

Remus watched as she put her cup in the sink, and quietly bidding him goodnight, she left the kitchen. A few moments later, the door to her bedroom closed. She was a beautiful woman, he couldn't deny, both inside and out. She'd helped him immensely with Teddy, following the battle, and also with the crippling grief he had felt for Dora.

Of course, he would always miss Dora, nothing would ever change that, but she had helped him see a life for him and Teddy that he doubted he would have ever seen without her help.

Remus wasn't sure how long he sat thinking about Hermione before Harry was creeping through the hallway, into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Remus, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up," He greeted with a smile.

"I was just going to bed. Did you have a good night?"

"Ah, so-so. How's Teddy?"

"The same. Hermione settled him, though. That woman, she has a magic touch where my son is concerned."

"Hmm, and where his father is concerned as well," Harry muttered. Remus, with his enhanced hearing, heard him easily.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You think I don't see how you look at her sometimes? I'm not blind, Remus, though I'm starting to think she might be. You like her."

"I don't care for the implication that I -"

"Don't get annoyed with me, you old git, I'm just telling you what I've seen. Besides, she looks at you too."

Remus sighed.

"Even if you were right, Harry, she's too good for me, she's years younger than me, and she -"

"Look, you'll either do something about it or you won't," Harry said, as he was leaving the kitchen. Patting Remus on the shoulder, he paused at the door. "But mark my words, Remus. Hurt her, and I'll neuter you. Without Magic."

xxxx

Remus chewed over Harry's words for weeks, all the while he watched as Hermione studied, had fun with Teddy and Harry and now he was watching, he caught the glances she sent in his direction too.

He didn't know what to do. Could he really be so selfish as to claim her for his own? He was a broken man, a dangerous man, with more baggage than Kings Cross station.

"Remus?"

Hermione sat down beside him in front of the TV, breaking him from the circle of thoughts chasing each other around his mind.

"Yes?" He asked, turning slightly to look at her better.

"Is everything alright? You've been... quiet, these last few weeks."

"I've just been thinking about something Harry said."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I can't quite decide what to think about it."

"Anything I can help with?" she asked, tucking her feet under legs.

Remus stared at her for a moment, before he gathered his courage. "You've helped me a lot, in the last few months, Hermione, truly you have. I... Teddy adores you, and you make life so much better for both of us. I... really, you do to much for me, I'm becoming spoilt. I... -"

"What are you trying to tell me Remus? Do you want me to back off? Am I hurting you by spending so much time with Teddy? I'm not trying to take Dora's place, honestly I'm not, I'm just trying to help -"

Remus listened to her for a moment before throwing caution to the wind. He silenced her by leaning over and pressing his lips to hers, his heart soaring when, after a moment, she kissed him back, wrapping a hand around his neck into his hair.

Parting when the need for breath became imminent, they kept their heads close together, Hermione's hand resting on Remus' neck, Remus' hand on her hip.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Remus gasped.

"If it's as long as I've been waiting for you to do that, than I have some idea," she grinned.

A chuckle from the door made them both jump, and they turned to see Harry carrying a smiling Teddy in his arms. "About time," Harry said, before he wandered off again, leaving Remus and Hermione staring after him in disbelief.


End file.
